


Old Habits Die Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, AustinFFA, Drugs, Gen, Kind of an au?, Leafyishere - Freeform, LuNa - Freeform, No Slash, mentions of weed, really really ooc, this literally makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew it shouldn't be this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

    "Old habits die hard.”

   Calvin’s mom used to say that whenever his dad picked up the whiskey again. 

   “Old habits die hard.”

   Austin’s buddies would say before placing another pill on their tongues.

   The common phrase struck a chord in both boys’ hearts, because of the repercussions of bad habits.

   Calvin remembers the when he was eight years old, and paced the hospital tiles waiting to see if his father would make it from this attempt to end his life.

   Austin has it seared into his mind, the moment he picked up the phone only to learn of his best friend’s death. The kid ran into traffic while high as fuck, and was no match for the truck speeding toward him.

   It had been years since the tragedies, yet the two young men circled closer and closer in their terrible quest for numbness.

   All those years led up to one March morning, two teenage boys leaning against a wire fence, breathing heavy and faces tense, silently passing a joint back and forth.

   Years later, Calvin would admit on the internet that he found weed mediocre, but on that morning, he was searching for an escape.

   Only ten months prior to that morning, Austin decided to swear off smoking for a while. But goddamn, that March was rough.

   The weekend before, they both attended a kid’s funeral- he overdosed on Valium. During the service, all that Austin could think of was the memorial for his friend, the one who stepped into the highway, and how high he was through the entire event.

   Calvin didn’t know the Valium kid at all. He just remembered that the drug his father took to end it all was Valium.

   And now Austin and Calvin sat on the dusty pavement, not saying a word but sharing the last remains of their joint before the sun created streaks of color across the sky.

   They both knew it wouldn’t bring the numbness they craved.

   But hey.

   Old habits die hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little FYI, they are both about seventeen in this fic, and go to the same high school. Everything breaks canon, I know. I was trying out a new idea:)


End file.
